Such connecting means are known from AT 373 046 or DE 28 16 134 A1 for example. In accordance with AT 373 046, the connecting elements each comprise a hook-shaped head part protruding towards the other connecting element, wherein the two head parts are pushed laterally into one another for the purposes of connecting the connecting elements. In accordance with DE 28 16 134 A1, the connecting elements each comprise a hook which engages behind a hook of the respective other connecting element in the connected state of the connecting elements, wherein the two connecting elements are pushed against each other in parallel with the contact areas of the mutually engaging components for the purposes of establishing a connection.
The connecting means in accordance with AT 373 046 or DE 28 16 134 A1 must be secured by either additional fixing screws or an adhesive in order to guard against unintentional release, or else the connecting elements are latched together in such a way that they can no longer be released from one another.
DE 196 04 243 C2 discloses a fitting for connecting components, said fitting consisting of two half-fittings which are each fixed to a respective one of the components that are to be connected and comprise elements that are adapted to be brought into engagement with one another for establishing the connection between the components, wherein each of the half-fittings comprises a section in the form of a segment of a circle having self-cutting protruding edges so that each half-fitting is adapted to anchor itself in the relevant component by virtue of being driven into its respectively associated component along the self-cutting edges.
The connection of the two components established with the aid of this fitting can only be released, if at all, with great difficulty. In addition, there is a danger with the fitting in accordance with DE 196 04 243 C2 that the lateral walls of the respective component could break away when driving-in the half-fittings as a result of the forces arising due to the protruding self-cutting edges.